Discovering Eva
by melanshi
Summary: Jojo, AJ, and Miranda are your ordinary kids. Their mom disappeared and they are curious. Then they turn 13. Strange things start to happen. These triplets want to discover more. That's when they learn about Eva. Eva vanished after a comet nearly hit Ireland. But what does Eva have to do with Jojo, AJ, and Miranda? And what really happened to their mom?
1. Chapter 1 13

**I don't own H2O. I own Jojo, AJ, and Miranda.**

During the days before the triplets' thirteenth birthday, their mom vanished for hours on end until one day, she vanished altogether.

The triplets didn't know why. Jojo suggested she suffered from traumatic stress. AJ said she divorced Dad and Dad didn't want to know. Miranda said she just drowned. But nobody knew why she vanished.

Jojo was the oldest by 13 seconds. She had straight nearly white blonde hair. Her eyes were a clear blue. She always tried to find logical reasons for everything. She was the smartest in her opinion.

AJ was the youngest. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was the one who hated doing nothing. She was outrageous and often in trouble. She was the opposite of Jojo.

Miranda was the middle kid. She had Jojo's hair and AJ's brown hair. She was shy and barely talked. She was often the target of numerous pranks. Until either AJ or Jojo stepped in.

On their thirteenth birthday, they went to Rikki's Café.

"Hey, girls!" Zane, the owner greeted. "What do you want today?"

"Hey, Zane," AJ smiled. "I would like a Raspberry Volcano. Jojo wants an Icy Slide and Miranda wants a Blueberry Waterfall."

"Coming right up!" Zane smiled. "Sophie!"

The triplets sat down at a booth as they waited.

"So I was thinking we go to the marine park!" Jojo suggested. "The dolphin trainer girl—what's her name?"

"Cleo," Miranda mumbled.

"Right, Cleo—is back from college this weekend!"

"I dunno," AJ said. "I bet Sandy's waiting for us to come home."

Jojo shrugged. She accepted her smoothie from the waitress and took a sip.

…

_ The girl entered the cave and looked out of it to see people panicking. It was going to be okay. She would save them. _

_ The girl took a step forward and walked into the pool in the cave._

Miranda woke up sweating. What was that dream? It didn't matter. She was thirsty.

Miranda stepped out of bed. It had to be like 1 a.m. Jojo was sleeping on Miranda's couch and AJ had fallen asleep on the beanbag with her laptop on.

Miranda went to the sink and filled a cup. She took a sip and tripped on the shag carpet.

"Carpet," Miranda muttered, getting up. Then she fell again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Fish

**I don't own H2O. I own Miranda, AJ, and Jojo.**

AJ opened her eyes. She was in Miranda's room. Her laptop had died. She closed it.

"Jojo!" AJ tossed a pillow at Jojo.

"Huh?" Jojo woke up. "Where are we?"

"In Miranda's room," AJ answered. "Speaking of which, where _is _Miranda?"

There was a scream from the bathroom.

"And we found her!" Jojo got up and headed to the bathroom. AJ followed.

"Okay, Miranda! What's…" They opened the door. Miranda had a scaly orange fish tail instead of legs.

"Don't ask me how because I have no idea!" Miranda screamed.

"Why do you get to be the mermaid!" AJ moaned.

Jojo looked at her. "Are you serious? That's crazy!"

AJ shrugged. "I'm serious! I think it would be awesome! Swimming, playing with dolphins—"

"Please don't talk me into this!" Miranda held up a hand to block AJ from her vision. Water sprayed out of the sink onto Jojo.

"Great! Now I'm going to go change." Jojo turned and started to walk. Then she transformed into water and fell over as a mermaid.

Jojo was about to scream but AJ covered her mouth.

"Bad fishy," AJ said. Soon after, she was a mermaid.

AJ was about to say, "Sweet!" but Jojo covered her mouth and said, "Bad fishy."

**How was this? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Clara and Paintings

**I don't own H2O Just Add Water. I do own AJ, Jojo, Miranda, and Clara.**

Clara Winters was a kind girl. When a person got her angry, Clara would usually scream and vanish in a flash. She had straight blonde hair with a section of it blue. Her eyes were a turquoise color.

AJ walked into the café to see the former signer singing on the stage. Clara sat in a booth, stirring her drink with her straw.

"Hey, Clara!" AJ sat down at the booth.

"Oh, hi, AJ," Clara mumbled.

"Okay, what's wrong?" AJ demanded.

Clara looked at the former singer. "I have to go," Clara said, getting up. Then she ran out of the room.

"Clara?" AJ watched her leave.

…...

"And then she just ran away?" Jojo asked AJ later.

"Aw, look at AJ's baby pictures!" Miranda laughed from the bed.

"Why are you looking at my baby pictures?" AJ screamed.

Jojo climbed on the bed. She picked up a photo. "Miranda? Who's this?"

"The back says it's a painting of our ancestor, Eva," AJ read the back.

Jojo showed them the picture.

"No way!"

**Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! No just kidding. I hate cliffhangers. Unless I write them.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hyper Clara

**I don't own H2O. I own AJ, Miranda, Jojo, Clara, and the teenage mermaid.**

The teenage mermaid swam peacefully. She was the only mermaid as far as she knew so she could swim freely. She had been a mermaid for three years. She transformed in a cave in New Jersey.

The teenage mermaid smiled. Life was perfect. Suddenly she felt something cut her tail.

…

Eva was a mermaid!

"It makes sense now!" Jojo smiled.

"Yes!" AJ said. "I'm not following."

"We transformed when we became thirteen!" Jojo explained. "Mom must've known. Because she was a mermaid! That's why she ran away!"

"Yeah, but why?" Miranda motioned her hand up.

AJ stared at a cup near Miranda. "Miranda? Turn around!"

Miranda slowly did. Their was water hovering above the cup. She looked down at her hand. "I have… a power?"

"This goes way against logic and reason!" Jojo said.

"Since when are mermaids categorized against science?" AJ asked.

"Good point, sis," Jojo pointed out.

AJ slowly shook her head.

…

"Zane!" Clara entered the café. "Do you have any sea food?"

"A tiny bit." Zane shrugged.

"Great! Can I have it?" Clara asked.

"The past few days have been weird!" Jojo was sitting at a booth with Miranda and AJ. "First, we get tails. Then we learn that one of our ancestors and possibly our mother were mermaids. Then Miranda gets a power!"

"That makes no sense!" AJ moaned. "I want a power!"

"Hiya, guys!" Clara speed walked over. "Can I sit?"

Miranda looked at her sisters. "Um, sure?"

Clara sat down. "Hey, I never realized how much your noses are alike!" She smiled.

"Um, thanks?" AJ looked at Jojo for support.

"Are you okay, Clara?" Jojo asked.

Clara ate a sardine. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why?"

"You're a little… hyper." Miranda finished.

"Really?" Clara asked. "I don't feel hyper! Oh my gosh! I just realized the marine park probably has a lot of sea food! Bye!"

Clara jumped up and ran out the door. Everyone in the café watched her.

"I'm going to see what's up with Clara." AJ got up. "Anyone else coming?" Jojo and Miranda also got up.

**What's up with Clara? Why is she so hyper?**

**Check out thedragonscaleskidz on YouTube.**


	5. Chapter 5- Searching

**I don't own H2O. I own Clara, AJ, Jojo, and Miranda.**

The trio walked into the marine park.

"Okay, team!" AJ said. "Two things. First, we need a better team name. Second, let's split up!"

Jojo rolled her eyes. "Genius."

AJ ignored her. "How 'bout Team Mythical?"

Miranda smiled.

"Okay, Jojo, you and I will look through the food courts," AJ stated. "Miranda, search the dolphin section and the other sections near there."

"Got it." Miranda watched her sisters walk towards the food court.

…

"Clara seemed addicted to sea food, right?" Jojo pointed out.

"Yeah," AJ answered eyeing a pizza.

"So let's check the sea food shack!" Jojo concluded.

AJ looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Can we get pizza first?"

Jojo moaned. "Fine."

…

Miranda looked around. She hadn't seen a single hair of Clara yet. She looked down to her phone. Jojo and AJ hadn't found her yet either. They would've texted her.

Miranda spotted that dolphin trainer girl, Cleo, up ahead.

"Cleo!" Miranda yelled.

The older girl looked up. "Hey, Marlene, right?"

"Miranda," she corrected. "Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

Cleo shook her head. "I graduated last week. With a diploma in marine biology."

"Congratulations," Miranda said. "Hey, I'm searching for my friend Clara. Have you seen her?"

"Blonde hair with blue streak? Turquoise eyes?"

"Yeah!"

"Haven't seen her."

…

"Yum!" AJ took a bite of her pizza. "This is great!"

"Hey does that girl over there look like…"

"Clara!" AJ and Miranda jumped up and ran over to the girl.

Clara didn't hear them. She kept on walking.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" AJ yelled.

The sisters followed their hyper friend.

Suddenly, they stopped.

"Did she just…" Jojo trailed off.

Ripples still moved on the surface of the shark pool.

…

Miranda was still talking to Cleo when her phone beeped.

AJ had texted her. _–found Clara. she jumped into shark pool.-_

"Well that's stupid," Miranda commented.

Her phone beeped again. This time it was Jojo. _–we r going in after her-_

"Oh no." Miranda sprinted to the shark pool.

She was too late. The duo had already jumped in after their friend.

"Are you kidding me?" Miranda shrieked. "That's a shark pool!"

She knew what she was going to do. She was going to face her fear of water.

"Miranda!" was all Miranda heard as she jumped in.

**What will happen to Jojo, AJ, Miranda, and Clara?**


	6. Chapter 6- Nearly Becoming Shark Meat

**I don't own H20. I own Clara, AJ, Miranda, and Jojo.**

"Miranda!" Cleo yelled as the 13-year old jumped into the shark tank.

Cleo quickly went over her options. She could leave them to get eaten alive by sharks or she could reveal her secret.

Cleo slowly shook her head as she, too, jumped into the tank.

….

Miranda was sunk. Literally. She had no idea how to swim so now she was sitting at the bottom of a shark pool. As AJ would say, epic fail.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and pull her to the surface.

Miranda gasped for breath even though she didn't need it.

"Are you okay?" Miranda spun around to see Cleo. She looked down. Cleo was a mer—mer—

"You're…" Miranda trailed off.

Cleo nodded. "A mermaid. Now can you swim?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Of course." Cleo sighed.

….

As the sharks swam around the tank, AJ and Jojo looked out from their hiding place.

AJ looked at Jojo. Her look said, _We should've thought this through more._

Jojo flashed a look at her younger sister. _We just jumped in._

_ I think I know that! _AJ's annoyed look said.

….

"What are you doing? Just jumping in here?" Cleo asked.

"Long story…" Miranda said shyly. "Our friend Clara just jumped into this pool and so did my sisters."

"That's crazy!" Cleo shook his head. "Why would someone willingly jump into a shark pool?" She paused. "Was this Clara girl hyper and obsessed with seafood?"

Miranda looked at her strangely. "Yes, why?"

Cleo's eyes went wide. "She was pricked by the coral! Go find her and keep her in one spot! I'll be right back!" She turned and dived under.

Miranda sighed and waved her tail back and forth to stay floating, like Cleo had taught her. She took a deep breath and dived under.

At first, she panicked. She flailed her arms everywhere and tried to kick her legs but she only ended up making her tail go crazy.

Finally, she started to relax. She breathed slowly and stopped moving crazily.

_Calm down, Miranda, _she thought. _You are a super powered superhuman mermaid. You must swim…_

She smiled, imagining AJ saying that. Slowly, she started to swim, waving her tail up and down. She was swimming! She was swimming!

Suddenly, a random panic rose in her again. It didn't feel like her kind of panic. Kind of like when AJ feel off a rope in gym and broke her arm. Or when Jojo fractured her ankle in soccer. She had felt their pain. Maybe…

Miranda had heard reports of twins feeling each other's pain, so why not triplets? She had to hurry. Her sisters were panicking.

She started to swim faster. And faster. Soon she was a blur.

…

The sharks were closing in on AJ and Miranda. The sisters swam back to back.

"J-jojo?" AJ stuttered. "If this is the end then… Istoleyourfluffyteddybearinp reschool!"

Jojo stared at her. "You stole Mr. Fluffy Bear?"

She turned her attention back to the sharks. Weakly, she held her hand up. "G-get b-back!"

To her surprise the water started to turn into ice. The sharks were startled and swam away.

Jojo stared at her hand.

"I-I w-w-will h-hit y-you!" AJ balled a fist at the sharks. The water started to boil. The sharks really ran away.

"I have a power?" AJ and Jojo said at the same time. They looked at each other. "You have a power?"

As the boiling water cleared. The two girls noticed Clara.

Except it didn't look like Clara. She was a mermaid but her scales were turning white. The blue streak in her hair was turning green. She had gills. Her hands were webbed and her fingernails were claws. Her kind eyes were now cold yellow. Her skin had scales on it.

The girls stared at each other. Then, Miranda came up from behind and grabbed Clara. The monster/Clara struggled to break free. AJ and Jojo looked at each other but then helped drag Clara to the surface.

"Let me gooooooooooooooooooo!" Clara cried. Her normal sweet voice was mixed with an angry monster voice.

"No!" AJ said.

"Get out of our friend, you monster!" Miranda cried.

"Yeah!" Jojo agreed.

"Keep her still!" Cleo swam up. She held up a bottle of some liquid.

Clara's eyes widened. "No!"

Cleo sprayed her with the liquid. Instantly, Clara reverted to a normal mermaid. She fell underwater, unconscious.

Cleo went under and pulled her back up. "C'mon. Let's get her to the marine park nurse."

….

Clara groaned as she got up.

"Oh, lookie who's awake!" AJ said folding her arms.

"How did I get here?" Clara asked. "I remember walking out of the café."

"Well, you did a lot more after then." Jojo stood next to AJ, folding her arms.

Miranda joined them. "Including nearly getting us eaten by sharks!"

Clara looked confused.

Cleo walked over. "You were cut by a piece of coral while swimming. It caused a poison to go through your body."

Clara looked at the triplets. "Why do you guys seem angry?"

Miranda, AJ, and Jojo looked at each other. "Why didn't you tell us you were a mermaid?"

Clara's eyes went wide. "I-I was going to tell you but—"

"You didn't trust us?" Miranda asked.

Jojo sat next to her friend. "Clara, we're best friends for life and beyond! We could have kept your secret."

AJ smiled. "We're mermaids, too."


	7. Chapter 7- Explainations

**I don't own H2O. I own Clara, AJ, Jojo, and Miranda.**

Clara stared at them. "What?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "I said we're mermaids, too."

Cleo stepped forward. "Me, too." She looked at the triplets. "And so are my three best friends."

"What!" All four kids yelled.

Cleo nodded. "I was trapped on Mako Island with my two best friends. We swam into the Moon Pool as soon as the full moon came over it. The next morning we were mermaids. The third friend transformed while living in Ireland."

Clara's eyes were wide. "_I _transformed in Ireland too! In a pool with the full moon over it! I was on vacation."

Cleo looked at the triplets. "So, how'd you three transform?"

Miranda smiled, shyly. "We're not quite sure yet. We found a painting of one of our ancestors, Eva. She was a mermaid, so we think it's passed down through the family once a child turns thirteen."

"That's something for Lewis to figure out," Cleo said to herself. She looked at the girls with shock then. "Wait. Did you say _Eva_?"

The trio nodded.

Cleo's eyes were wide. "Eva saved the world from Eva's comet! Before I went to college, me and two of my friends did the same."

"Wow!" Clara said. "So I guess that you're, like, a hero of the world!"

Cleo sighed. "Yeah, I guess. It almost killed us though. And too bad no one knows about it. Although Sophie _is _close to figuring it out."

"Sophie?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, the red-haired girl who's always around town," Cleo said.

Clara got up off the cot she had been on. "Yeah, I know her. Just how close is she?"

"She was there to see the water shoot up out of the volcano and hit the comet," Cleo explained.

The five mermaids walked out of the room, thanking the nurse and walking away.

As they exited the park, Jojo looked at Cleo.

"Hey, Cleo? Could you help us with something?" Jojo asked.

Cleo nodded. "Yes."

"Well… you see… before our birthday… our mother kind of… disappeared," she explained. "We need help trying to find her. Our hypothesis is that she's a mermaid, too."

Cleo thought this over in her head. "Well, that would mean that she could be anywhere in the world by now. But I'll help. Be at my house at 11 tomorrow. All of you."

With a wave, the brunette sprinted to the nearby water and dived in.

…

Cleo swam peacefully through the water. The fish had gotten used to her and the dolphins squeaked as they came near.

Nearby, another mermaid peaked out from the rocks. Her golden hair had strands of silver in it and her blue eyes sparkled. She was a lot older than Cleo.

_You're the right person to help my daughters, _she thought.

With that she turned and swam away.

**Huh. Short chapter. Well, it's two pages in Microsoft Word…**


End file.
